


She was my older sister

by MandoGab



Series: She's my older sister [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bo-Fenn, Bo-Katan is just a human, Character Death, Death Watch (Star Wars), Gen, Mandalore, Mandalorian Culture, Mandalorians - Freeform, Memories, Obitine, Rule of Mandalore, Story of Bo-Katan Kryze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoGab/pseuds/MandoGab
Summary: Bo-Katan had always been the complete opposite of her older sister.However, contrary to popular belief when it comes to blood ties, there is no escape from destiny."She was my older sister. I wish I could love her half as much as she loved me," Bo-Katan finished in a whisper, feeling tears welling up in her eyes.
Relationships: Bo-Katan Kryze & Satine Kryze, Bo-Katan Kryze/Fenn Rau, Bo-Katan Kryze/Ursa Wren, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: She's my older sister [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864714
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	She was my older sister

**Author's Note:**

> **Satine Kryze – 49 BBY - 19 BBY  
>  Bo-Katan Kryze – 46 BBY - now  
> Ursa Wren – 45 BBY - now  
> Sabine Wren – 21 BBY - now  
> Fenn Rau – 49 BBY - now**

**~ 41 BBY ~**

_Satine woke up in the middle of the night when she heard the sobbing coming from across the room. To tell the truth, at first she thought it was her sleepless mind playing tricks on her, but when she tried to sleep again, the sound repeated. The girl looked in that direction, but in the room without light she did not see her little sister, who was probably crying.  
The eight-year-old threw away the quilt, then sat down on the bed and lowered her legs. When her feet touched the cool floor, a shiver went down her back. However, she did not intend to back down. The room she shared with her younger sister wasn’t big. It didn't matter much, they didn't spend much time here._

_"Bo?" Satine asked quietly, sitting on the edge of her sister's bed. The girl lay huddled around her knees, her hands shaking. She sniffed again, snuggling into the pillow. However, she did not answer her sister, as if she did not notice her presence at all. Satine turned on a small lamp standing next to the small bed. Light dispersed the terrifying darkness and revealed a sad image._

_"Sati, what are you doing here?" The girl asked in a whisper, then covered herself more tightly with the covers, as if she wanted to hide her tears from her older sister._

_"I heard your cry," she said, reaching out her hand. Because she sat down, letting her sister wipe the tears from her cheeks. Satine smiled slightly, then hugged her little sister, closing her tightly in her arms. Bo-Katan no longer cried, as if all sadness had suddenly disappeared. Nothing could be more wrong. "What happened?"_

_"I had a bad dream," whispered the five-year-old, but she didn't want to tell her sister. Satine did not ask for details, as if reading a small mind._

_"Do you want me to sleep with you tonight?" Asked the older girl quietly. Bo nodded shyly and made space for her sister. Satine lay down, then hugged her sister again._

_"Sati?" Bo-Katan whispered, drawing attention to herself._

_"What is?"_

_"Will we... will we always be together?" She asked._

_"Yes of course. You are my sister, Bo. I will always be with you" she promised, smiling. She calmed the tiny heart beating her sisters. She calmed the tangled thoughts that nestled in her head as memories of a nightmare._

_"I love you, Satine," Bo-Katan whispered._

_"I love you too, little sister.”_

**~ 28 BBY ~**

"Bo-Katan!" Satine shouted as her sister directed her blaster at Almec, her longtime helper and Prime Minister of Mandalore once again. The younger Mandalorian girl only smiled feistyly, but she put the weapon in its holster. The older woman looked at her seriously.

"Relax, Your Highness. I would not do anything to him. You know that, Almec, right?" She laughed and the man nodded, though he wasn't entirely convinced. He couldn't understand her. He tried more than once. In order to take over total power, he had to have a perfect plan, and while Satine was an easy obstacle, he couldn't say the same for her rebellious sister. But he couldn't let anything go wrong.

"You should prepare for class. I have great hopes in your education,” said Satine calmly, looking at her sister whose eyes suddenly faded, out of this room.

"I won't go back there," she murmured.

"You can repeat? I hate it when you grunt under your breath, Bo-"

"I won't go back to the Academy," she said louder, looking up at her. Surprise appeared on Satine's face. Bo-Katan, however, did not intend to explain her motives once again which influenced her decision. She didn’t want to spend the next years on science, politics and specialist knowledge. It was Satine who ruled Mandalora, she was required of this type of skill.

Bo-Katan dreamed of power.

She had to admit it, but she saw this planet from a completely different perspective than her older sister, who - to emphasize her pacifist nature of government - asked to call her a princess.  
Both were Mandalorians, in which interest in tradition and history was developed. However, for some reason they had different opinions about the past. Satine dreamed of a planet full of peace and harmony, remaining neutral towards the ongoing war. Choosing pacifism as a system on Mandalore was a very modern idea and was met with quite a lot of rejection, at least at the beginning. Over time, much changed, rebellions ceased, and Satine could live in her beautiful, idealized world that had no future.

Her younger sister was her opposite.

Bo-Katan dreamed of returning to the traditions of real Mandalorians. She trained as a warrior since she was a child, not a guardian of peace. This plaque was intended for the Jedi, who were supposedly supposed to guard him. She wanted to fight, she had that fight in her blood. The only thing Satine was grateful for was the training she was sent to undergo a real school of being a Mandalorian. She learned a lot, but she did not have the opportunity to use these skills in practice.  
And all thanks to one person — Satine Kryze.

"How do you not go back to the Academy? Bo-Katan is your duty. Anyway, the only one you have” she said completely seriously. She stood up to emphasize her own words. Her sister just rolled her eyes and put the helmet on.

"You won't force me to do anything, Satine," she grumbled, her words slightly choked.

"Take your helmet off when you talk to me!"

"Cuyi Mando'ad, ner Beskar’gam ibic ner cat.” 

"Please, take off your helmet and talk to me," Satine said gently, but Bo-Katan had no intention of doing so. The duchess sighed in resignation, though she did not want to back down.

"I'm leaving," the younger Mandalorian suddenly said, drawing the attention of even the guards who had listened to the conversation from the very beginning. Satine hoped for a moment that she had heard, but because she did not withdraw her words.

"You won't do it. Here is your home, your family, your clan,” she said, looking at her sister's helmet, as if she wanted to pierce the hard beskar with her eyes. One word said with resignation, a kind of sadness still rang in her ears. "It's me here."

"I can't stay here, I don't belong here."

"I'm your sister, Bo. You can't leave me," Satine tried to speak to her.

"You are my duchess, you are the ruler of Mandalore, you are a pacifist. You are more of all these people than you have ever been to my sister, Satine!" She shouted, feeling the emotions fill her heart. She was afraid of this the most, she couldn't give up now, she couldn't back down.

"Bo-Katan…"

Her voice was filled with pain, fear and bitterness. She couldn't say anything above her sister's name, but she reached out her hands towards the helmet. Satine was not used to seeing the tears glistening on her sister's cheeks, so as soon as she saw her face in all its glory, her voice got stuck in her throat.

"I'm sorry Satine, I can't be what you see me. I will never be perfect enough to match you. I do not belong to this world."

"You never belonged to him," she said quietly, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I have to leave," Bo-Katan whispered.

"I know."

Words could hurt more than sharp swords. They both knew it well, and if Satine saw the other way out, she knew she had to let her sister go. He must let her find her own way.  
They didn't say goodbye as family members used to do. They didn't say goodbye as sisters do. They didn't say goodbye even as friends do. Bo-Katan left as if Satine was only a princess for her. And this departure hurt the most.

"I love you, Bo-Katan," she whispered, knowing she would not receive an answer.

*******

The young Mandalorian did not know where to go. In fact, she had no plans for her further life, except that she wanted to become independent of her older sister. Bo-Katan knew life outside the palace, and that quite well. Sometimes she broke free from its walls, visiting not only Sundari, but also other, smaller cities of Mandalora. She was a free spirit. She didn't understand Satine's changes. Yes, they once waged wars between the clans every now and then, being too proud to break them, but the introduction of pacifism and the inclusion of Mandalore in the group of independent systems did not change much. The fights continued.

Satine's idealistic world only existed in Sundari, in its safe haven.

Bo-Katan quickly packed what she had most valuable, then left her own room without looking back. The past should have been left in the past.  
She knew only one person whom she could go to reflect on her fate. She hoped that an old friend would help her and maybe even join her.

"Lady Bo-Katan Kryze, what an honor it is to welcome you in our humble doorways," laughed one of the Mandalorian warriors, letting her through the door, bowing her waist. She pushed him slightly, slapping his shoulder. She smiled as she entered the Protector’s area.

"Did I find Fenn?" She asked, taking off her helmet. She was the only woman among the warriors, so she immediately attracted the attention of all those gathered.

"Have you gone to have fun?" The man who let her into the base came closer and embraced her at the waist. "I'm pretty handsome too, pretty good at this one," he added, looking at her with a look that would tell her so much. Because she only smiled, then freed him from the man's grip, twisting his arm in a rather unpleasant way.

"Doesn't mess with her, Dag." 

Suddenly they heard the voice of the commander behind them. Bo-Katan released the Mandalorian and straightened up. 

"I didn't expect your visit."

"We need to talk," she said immediately, completely seriously.

"Any important matter?" He asked and the girl nodded. "Then I'll take you for a walk."

"I didn't know you from that side, Rau," she laughed, but agreed to the offer.

"You don't know me from many sides, Kryze," he smiled slightly, leading her outside.

Bo-Katan was rare in these regions of Mandalore, but she was perfectly suited to the terrain. There was empty space in front of them, a desert area from which the grass had disappeared years ago. As a child, the Mandalorian had the opportunity to touch its last blades, but the memory was so distant that she did not remember it from the autopsy. The clan wars destroyed the nature that was part of this planet. And this one has never been reborn, without a chance.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked, certain no one could hear them.

"I left Satine," she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She stared straight ahead, noticing the dome somewhere in the distance and the capital below.

"What are you going to do?" Bo-Katan sighed, unable to answer the question asked. She stopped and sat down on one of the rocks, putting her helmet down beside it. Fenn did not join her. He just crossed his arms over his chest, watching the girl. "Why did you do this?"

"I am sick of this life, Rau. I am sick of being a little sister who has to be impeccable and perfect like her older counterpart. Satine couldn't understand me, she still had a grudge against me," she said, looking at the man.

"What is my role in this? You didn't get here without purpose," he added as she hesitated to answer once again.

"I'd like to start over. I thought maybe… maybe you'd like to join me?" Fenn blinked his eyes rapidly, not believing what he was hearing. Was she serious? Was she just acting like she used to? But she looked at him too long for it to be just a silly joke.

"You know it is impossible, Bo."

"It doesn't matter to me that you are on my sister's orders. You can quit at any time," she said sharply, getting up.

"It's not about Satine, Bo. I prepare the soldiers for battle, and I am the leader of the Mandalorians who guard the peace in Mandalore. How do you imagine desertion from this position? I've worked for this all my life.”

His words hurt. Bo-Katan never expected much, but this time she felt his tone take on a dangerous tone.

"Do you really think I'd like to leave it for now? To… I don't know… travel the galaxy with you."

"I was hoping that at least you would understand me," she murmured.

"And I understand, but if you expected any of it to be, you were wrong. About me and us," Fenn said calmly.

Bo-Katan stared at him for a long moment, then lowered her eyes and headed for the base. Did she expect him to follow her? No. Has he gone? Yes.  
However, he added nothing. He just walked step by step, keeping the distance between them. The Mandalorian did not speak either. From the base, she only took her things without saying a word to anyone. She did not even respond to the taunts of fellow warriors with whom she had once trained.

"You can take the fighter wherever you go, it will be much better than this ship," Fenn finally said, pointing to the machine it flew in. Their fighters were much more comfortable, more maneuverable and better armed. She nodded, heading towards one of them. Rau followed her, and as she tried to jump into the machine, he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. They stood very close to each other, face to face, but their eyes were somewhere outside of all this, looking for something to focus on. In his case, it was a scar on her forehead, the origin of which he wondered. In her case, the armor he was wearing.

Only after a long moment did they decide to look each other straight in the eyes, to read the truth written in them. Fenn reached out his hand and calmly brushed her short hair back, then placed his fingers on her cheek, stroking it gently. There were no tears under her eyelids. He never saw them in her eyes, as if she had never cried. As if it was never weak, as if it were indestructible.

"Take care of yourself, Bo-Katan," he asked softly.

"You know me," she just said, smiling slightly. He nodded his agreement. He wanted to kiss her, but she quickly put on her helmet, hiding her mouth behind the hard beskar.

"Re'turcye mhi, Kryze" he just said.

"Re'turcye mhi," she whispered, then simply turned and walked away.

And he let her do it.

*******

**~ 21 BBY ~**

The Death Watch took her under its wing as soon as it completed all tests, trials and training. The leader himself, Pre Vizsla, congratulated her personally, happily welcoming her to his own army. He only knew Bo-Katan as Satine's sister, but was pleasantly surprised by the skills of the young warrior and her commitment to the group.

"Scouts today reported the arrival of a Jedi Knight on Mandalore who could significantly frustrate our plans. Vor died during the mission, so I presume this Jedi will come here for him," Pre said aloud, addressing the people around him. The warriors looked at each other.

"Satine knows about the existence of the Death Watch, even if she gets another report, she will not do anything about it as usual," Bo-Katan said, glancing at the commander. A slight smile appeared on his face. He had to agree with the girl, but he did not intend to find an opportunity to attack her older sister.

"Reported no, but I think it's a good time to finally strike. There is a man in Sundari who will take care of this. He belongs to us, he is our spy and he will do the job, but we will need a possible diversion. Bo-Katan, Ursa, take care of it,” he decided, and the Mandalorian women exchanged glances, nodding to each other. Separately, they were pretty good, but together they made a perfectly matched duo that did great at this type of task. The Pre knew who would do the best. He watched the Mandalorian women depart for a moment with a smile, then returned to the meeting.

**~ 22 BBY ~**

"Any new member?" Bo-Katan asked, glancing at the Mandalorian woman on the other side of their small camp. Pre nodded without saying a word, too busy with more important things like watching her perfect figure. He admired Bo not only for her skills, but most of all for her appearance. He tried not to show it, but there were times when he wanted her more than he wanted power in Mandalore.

"You must know each other," he said softly.

"Really?"

"She is Ursa Wren, heir to the throne of her own clan," he explained, and Bo-Katan looked at him in surprise. "I didn't expect her here myself, but we had an interview a few weeks ago, I forbade her training, which she received at the same level as you," he added, and then he set off in a direction he knew only. As he was leaving he shouted at her: "I hope you will like each other!"

"Certainly," she muttered under her breath, crossing her arms. If this whole Ursa thought that he would take her place now, she was wrong. Bo-Katan worked hard for the position she was given. And she was not going to give up on him.

Ursa surreptitiously glanced once again at the Mandalorian woman, seated closest to Pre Vizsla, leader of the house to which her clan belonged, and now also commander, when she finally joined the Death Watch.

The young woman took a sip of strong alcohol, feeling the drink warm her interior. She didn't know much of the Mandalorians in that tent, and she was hardly one of those who made friends quickly. She joined the Death Watch in order to free Mandalore from the hands of pacifists. She was one of those people who weren't afraid to stand up. Though she had no power at the moment. Her father, as Earl of Wren, exercised complete authority over the clan and his own family. It was he who encouraged her to a large extent to join the Pack, a real uprising against Satine's office. He supported her rule in theory, in practice continued to cultivate old traditions, and trained his own children to become powerful warriors.

"We will demote Satine soon and Mandalore will be ours." Ursa heard the words of Pre, aimed directly at Bo-Katan Kryze's ear. The young woman could not say that she knew this Mandalorian well, but she had been with her more than once as a teenager. Sometimes she accompanied her father on trips to the Mandalore, and it was during these trips that she met Satine’s younger sister.

The girl always stood on the sidelines, never joined in the discussion, as if she did not care about the fate of the planet. At least Ursa had that impression.

Bo-Katan fascinated her in a way. She took the opposite side as she fought to restore the ancient, militant Mandalorian tradition, even if it meant her sister's death. Ursa could not imagine the feelings they felt for. How much contradiction intensifies both Bo and Satine within himself.

The war did not facilitate interpersonal relations. It demolished the safe walls surrounding the creatures, silenced remorse.

"Ursa Wren."

The Mandalorian flinched when she heard her own name, spoken by Pre Vizsla, who appeared as if out of nowhere right next to her. He motioned for her to stand up. Ursa immediately moved from her seat, having no idea what was going on. He led her to the table where Bo-Katan was sitting. There was a mocking smile on her face, similar to the one she had seen from Pre more than once. They were both worth each other.

"A little duel?" She asked, holding her hand out to her. She rested her elbow on the table, urging Ursa to do the same. The young woman gave her a short smile and readied herself. Hands clasped, pressing against each other. Such disciplines were to test not so much strength as the courage to fight for a position. Bo-Katan was aware of this and did everything to win, but in the clash with Ursa she had no chance in armwrestling.

She groaned as the back of her hand touched the cool table top.  
There was an uproar among the Mandalorians, and Ursa smiled broadly, enjoying the victory. She looked at Bo-Katan, triumphant over her.

"Nar dralshy. Gar ru cuyi, copikla."

"Ne shab’rud’ni!" Bo-Katan snapped, instantly pulling out the blasters and pointing them towards Ursa's perfectly calm face. She smiled slightly, holding her own weapon against the opponent's belly.

"Ladies, what are these nerves for?" Pre asked, stepping between them. He looked deep into Bo's eyes, and she sighed as she lowered the blasters first, then passed him and left the tent. Ursa smiled slightly, feeling satisfaction flowing from nowhere.

It's been a few days since Bo-Katan's fateful defeat, which looked as if she had completely forgotten the duel. She was wandering around the base at the moment, doing the little reconnaissance she had been asked to do by Vizsla. She didn't like this kind of work, but she hadn't found a better job yet. Hanging out in the camp was rather boring. Except for the little duels the Mandalorians had from time to time, or like her, checking to see if everything was alright and there were no strangers around.

Bo-Katan stopped abruptly, disturbed by the muffled scream she had heard just moments before. She looked around to identify who could have betrayed him, but everything was fine.  
She walked on, hearing the same sound again. This time she heard him from inside one of the tents. She pulled out her blasters and stepped carefully inside, ready to take on her opponent.  
Before her eyes she saw Ursa and one of the Mandalorians trying to reach her mouth. But the woman pressed her lips tightly together, struggling in the man's iron grip.

"Leave her!" Bo-Katan snapped, catching the man's attention. The Mandalorian grinned.

"Would you like to have fun too?" He asked almost nonchalantly.

"Let her go now!” She shouted, pointing the blasters at him. Her hands were trembling, she couldn't control them.

"What are you afraid of, Kryze?" He directed the words directly to her. Because she quickly glanced at Ursa, who was kicking to break free from the man's embrace. The latter reacted swiftly, moving the young woman forward. He put the gun to her temple. Bo-Katan only realized now that Ursa's hands were tied. Loose, dark hair twisted on her back, arms, and single strands hid part of her face.

"Interesting turn of events. I wanted one and got two. Drop your weapon, Kryze,” he ordered, looking at her expectantly. The mandalorian hesitated and cast a quick glance at Ursa. This one trembled, and there were tears in her eyes.

The Mandalorians did not show affection - mostly.

"Do you have any better idea?" The man asked. "Drop the gun, otherwise I'll kill her and you right after her.

"Pre will never forgive you for that, if you shoot me, he will shoot you," she replied stiffly.

"You're worth nothing, Kryze. You're nothing,” he hissed, and the hand in which he was holding the blaster trembled, touching Ursa's temple. "You're nothing-"

The blasters fired precisely, piercing the man's body, which fell to the ground. Ursa jumped back as if burned, and Bo-Katan cut the cords that bound her wrists.  
They both looked at the lying man.

"Shabuir," Kryze muttered, nudging the man with her leg.

"Vor'e."

Bo-Katan just gave her a smile, adding nothing else. Together, shoulder to shoulder, they left the tent, colliding with the chill wind that blew outside. Ursa looked around the camp, fully accepting the terms of belonging to the Death Watch. She believed with all her heart in her own courage and independence, but now she found strength in the people who belonged with her to this elite group. And I think she saw a friend in Bo-Katan. She wasn't sure yet. All she knew for sure was that Kryze was nothing. She was a Mandalorian, a future leader.

**~ 21 BBY ~**

"Bo," hissed Ursa, drawing her friend's attention to herself. The Mandalorian looked at the younger warrior, who shook her head at a couple walking peacefully, within their sight. Bo-Katan smiled slightly as she spotted a Jedi Knight whom she had never met in person, but had heard many of him from her own sister. A sister who was walking beside him.

"Don't forget what we're here for," her companion said softly. Because she just nodded her head.  
Was she insensitive? She couldn't tell.

"We are the retreat," she replied.

Ursa rolled her eyes and sighed, but didn't add anything else.  
The explosion caused quite the confusion they were waiting for. Bo-Katan wanted to give the signal to attack, but couldn't. That was not the purpose of the operation. She watched closely at what was happening to "their" man she was supposed to protect. The man, however, mingled with the crowd, then began to wade through the Mandalorians.

"Over there!" Ursa pointed to the man who was trying to escape. Bo-Katan saw him and moved, hiding from time to time in a better or worse place.

Bo-Katan joined the Death Watch at the age of nineteen. At that time, she was the youngest member of this group, and at the same time one of the brightest. This is why Pre Vizsla made her his deputy and why she formed a sub-group called Night Owls. She had experience in managing people, but still couldn't compare herself to her own sister.

A sister who suddenly appeared on her way.

Satine couldn't have known that her little sister's face was behind the helmet of the beskar. All she could see was the fully armed Mandalorian who suddenly appeared behind her, holding the blaster to her temple.

"Satine!" Obi-Wan shouted, holding out his lightsaber. A green beam of energy flashed a moment later, and the Jedi Knight directed it towards Bo-Katan. "Leave her!"

The Mandalorian did not withdraw.  
The redhead bit only her lower lip, feeling her hand tremble. It was supposed to secure a retreat, not to put a lethal weapon against her sister's temple.

"You don't have to do this," Satine began quietly.

"Shut up!" Bo-Katan shouted, feeling a shiver run down her spine. It took a short while to realize what she had just done. She shuddered as she felt Satine's eyes on her, but kept her eyes on Obi-Wan, who was getting closer with every moment of her hesitation. She had the impression that everyone was watching her, and as the Duchess's guards followed, she knew she was in a lost position.

Unless…

Unless she takes a shot.  
The hand trembled as she tried to control it. Just like thoughts rushing forward. From that moment on, she dreamed of serving under orders for many years. Hesitating was not an option.

"Don't do it, Bo," Satine whispered as softly as she could.

_"Sati?"_

_"What is? Will we... will we always be together?"_

_"Yes, of course. You are my sister, Bo. I'll be always by your side."_

_"Even when I'm older?"_

_"Even then.”_

Bo-Katan couldn't remember feeling so torn apart. Not so lonely. Not so close to tears.

But she remembered when a grenade fell at her feet and released the masking smoke. Those few seconds were enough to push the woman towards the Jedi and run away from the scene. She launched her jetpack, glancing only once to see if she was being followed. But they were all too busy with Satine's safety to send a chase after the Mandalorian.

At the previously agreed place, she met Ursa, the culprit of the smoke. She was leaning against the kom'rk with her arms crossed over her chest. She pulled her helmet off, revealing her eyes filled with anger. Bo-Katan did not follow her as she passed and boarded the fighter.

"You could just kill her! What happened to you Bo?!" Ursa snapped.

"That wasn't our job," Kryze replied impassively, as she took the controls.

"Does it matter? For years we've been trying to destroy the world that Satine created and get rid of her once and for all, and you suddenly have a chance, but instead of taking it, you start to hesitate! Why exactly did you join the Death Watch?"

"None of your business," muttered Bo.

"Forgive me for saying this, but by doing this you will not gather people around you who will believe in you. The Night Owls need a strong leader," Ursa said sharply.

"Someone like you?" Bo-Katan asked, though neither one nor the other were entirely sure if it was actually a question. The younger of the Mandalorian women sighed.

"Look, Bo, I know it's not easy. But this is not the time or the place for cowardice. Each of us sacrifices ourselves in the name of an idea that has really bound us together. If one of us fails, the whole group will fail,” Ursa said, striving for a softer tone. The redhead did not answer, but took off the helmet and looked at her friend with a blank look. "Together we are one, we are worth nothing apart."

"I wanted to change something," she said. "That's why I joined the Death Watch. So I decided to go against Satine for a change.

"If we succeed, my child will grow up in a better world," Ursa said quietly, placing her hands on her belly. There was a shy smile on her face that made Bo-Katan smile.

"Do you?"

"I'm pregnant, Bo," she whispered. "In only six standard months you will be an aunt.”

*******

**~ 19 BBY ~**

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Bo-Katan said confidently, looking at her sister.

"We used to be friends without enemies. Maybe that time will come back." Satine smiled slightly as she spoke the words confidently.

She had to admit that she missed her little sister, even though she tried to tell herself that they shouldn't have seen each other again after the incident with the attack on her life. Because she chose her own path, but now she has come back to save her. Satine could only guess why she did it.

"Come on," the blonde ordered, leading her sister and Korkie to the exit of the prison building.

"Let's get my sister for help. She will send us support."

"You have a sister?"

Satine didn't answer. She used to think that everyone knew Bo-Katan, that they knew they were related, now she realized that was not the case at all. She never boasted to Obi-Wan that she had any siblings, as if she had forgotten them once and for all.

An image of a younger sister who risked her own life to save her flashed through her mind. She came back even though she could stay away from the case.  
She has proved today that she is ready to take power in Mandalore. Satine missed Bo-Katan for years and finally tried to give her a chance and keep her with her. The younger of the Mandalorian women was explosive, brave and faithful to the traditions of the planet. They differed in almost every way, but both had the same goal of restoring power to the rightful inhabitants of Mandalore. Maul must have died.

_You can kill me, but you can never destroy me.  
Only the strongest resist the dark side, the weakest submit to it!_

"Your death is not enough for me," Maul said, holding the dark sword tightly in his hand. His voice was full of hate, anger, but also a certain kind of contentment. "I've always wanted you to feel my pain, Kenobi.”

Satine Kryze felt it was over.  
Her gaze expressed pain, suffering, but also a strange calmness as Maul plunged the dark sword into her body. She felt completely helpless, lonely in the midst of imminent death. Lying in Obi-Wan's arms, she thought of Bo-Katan, what she wanted to tell her. She did not make it.

"Satine?"

"Remember my dear Obi-Wan, I've always loved you," she said softly, looking into the eyes of the beloved man. "I will always be."

Bo-Katan felt as if the sun had gone out over the Mandalore. She cast a brief glance at the Night Owls, who were waiting on alert for her orders. The Mandalorian suddenly noticed movement near Satine's Palace, and after a while she was joined by two members of the former Death Watch.

"Satine Kryze is dead," one of them said. Bo-Katan felt a shiver run down her spine. Wasn't that what she wanted? Wasn't that what she had fought for for years? She tried to listen to the  
Mandalorian's further speech, but his words did not reach her. She only heard individual words that made no sense when put together.

"Bo, are you okay?" Ursa asked, watching her friend for some time. She nodded.

"What we gonna do now?" The voice belonged to one of the women accompanying them.

"They take Jedi to a cell. Maul doesn't want to kill him, but to watch him suffer from Satine's death. If we free him, he can get help,” Bo explained, looking at the people she commanded in this fight.

"Mandalore is one of the planets subordinate to the Council of Neutral Systems. Republic aid will bring us to another war," one of the men noted. Bo-Katan looked around, seeing the damage done, seeing people who did not understand the situation the capital was in.

"Mandalore is our home," she began, turning to the Night Owls. "For centuries we have fought battles between clans. As members and members of the Death Pack under the leadership of Pre Vizsla, we wanted to make a difference, now you can say that we achieved our goal thanks to Maul, but… that's not true. We did not exchange pacifism for peace, we exchanged it for another slavery. You don't have to agree with me, but if our last option is to ask for the Republic's help, I think we have to do it."  
The Mandalorians looked at each other, confirming their readiness with light nods.

"Mhi an cuyi ti gar," Ursa finally replied, giving her a slight smile.

"Jate. Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur" Bo-Katan said, then gave the orders. The time has come to end what she once started.

*******

_The Mandalore will survive.  
It has always been and will always be._

As a child, Bo-Katan believed that she and Satine would rule together someday. She imagined the reborn Mandalora, the one she knew from the stories. Looking out over the ravaged planet, she did not feel at home, as if she had never belonged to this place.

"Do you think I can handle it?" Satine asked, looking out the window at the people gathered below. In a few moments she was to become the Duchess of Mandalore, to take care of her and subjugate all those who came from here and who inhabited this planet.

Bo-Katan smiled slightly.

"Yes," she replied confidently.  
Back then, she had no idea what the future would bring. She knew Satine best, they were not only sisters but best friends as well. She knew about her secrets and beliefs. She felt a lot would change, but she believed in her with all her heart. Satine has always been an opponent of war and struggle, it was only a matter of time before a pacifist regime was introduced.

„Everything is all right?" Ursa asked, stopping the bandaging of her friend's wound for a moment. The redhead looked up, leaving the memories in the dark space of her mind, and focused on the present. She hissed softly as the younger of them tightened the bandage too tightly. Tears filled her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away with her good hand.

"It's okay. Thank you," she replied, then stood up and looked around. The hiding place in which they were staying for the time being had to suffice, after they were expelled from the capital. The fight against the forces subordinate to Maul, and thus Almec, were definitely larger and stronger than her small group of supporters.

She wanted to say something, but the words caught in her throat. They lost and she could not accept it.

"You should rest, Bo. It was a hard day." Ursa gave her a gentle smile, a gesture that was meant only for a few, only in certain situations.

"And you go back to the family," she whispered as the Mandalorian approached her. "You need to take care of Sabine, Tristan and your husband, take care of yourself," she said, smiling. "Take care of the future."

"Are you sending me to Krownest?" She asked, but there was no anger or objection in these words.

"I've already lost Satine, I won't let you hurt.”

*******

Bo-Katan couldn't hold power.

For years, the New Mandalorians lived in an idealized world full of pacifism and superficial security. The struggle for power was only a matter of time. Bo-Katan did not want to change much, but this type of life was not the easiest one. She had long been preparing to rule not just one group, but all Mandalorians.  
Pre Vizsla promised her they would rule together.

She was left alone.

She tried to be the best ruler possible, and people appreciated that. After Maul's rule, everything else seemed so much better for them, they began to appreciate a better present.

However, not everyone was satisfied with even the power.  
Gar Saxon, however, found a way to fulfill his own dream of taking over Mandalora. He needed strength to overthrow the ruling Bo-Katan Kryze, and the Empire of successive lives who could blindly follow him.

Fenn Rau sensed that hard times would come. Concord Dawn had lived with the Defenders for some time, but when the situation on Mandalore worsened, he went to his home planet to support an old friend if necessary. But Bo-Katan had no chance of maintaining power, and Gar Saxon was relentless. She was unable to resist, so as soon as, with the help of her old friends, she managed to get out of the prison where she was placed for the time of the "coronation" of the new ruler, she contacted Fenn.

*******

"All good?" Fenn asked as the ship started from port. Bo-Katan didn't answer, staring out into the open space before her eyes. For over a year she had been learning to live in a new order, leaving the past behind, but now she had the impression that the old years were catching up with her, taking over her fate.

_"Someday it will be all right, Bo, I promise," Satine whispered, wrapping her little sister in her arms. She wasn't going to let her out of her hug until she asked for it. Satine was one person she could tell about anything, the only one she trusted, the only one she truly loved._

_"What if it doesn't?"_

_"As long as we support each other, as long as he is together, nothing is allowed to fall," she whispered, wiping the tears from the seven-year-old's cheeks. She had to be strong, especially now that they only had each other. Losing their parents was a mighty blow they had to take, which they could not avoid. And now, sitting only the two of them on the bed, they thought only of the present. There was no past and no future.  
Bo-Katan and Satine Kryze, two sisters who would completely change their own lives for the good of people. Two children on whom all, then 'normality' depended._

"Okay," she whispered a long time too late, catching the attention of the crew, especially Fenn, who gave her a slight, painful smile.

"Is there anything he could do for you?" He asked, coming close enough to her to hear his soft question.

"Take me somewhere I can escape," she replied.  
He considered her words for a moment, wondering what she meant. However, at that moment one of the Protectors interrupted him, receiving the incoming message.

"Countess Ursa Wren of Krownest, should I authorize this connection attempt?"  
Fenn didn't answer, just glanced at Bo. She nodded, though he could see she did so reluctantly.

Bo-Katan hasn't seen Ursa since she asked for some time. The family's life became the most important for her, so her friend did not want her to stay in Sundari. She allowed her to live in Krownest, contacting her from time to time.

"Bo-Katan, can you explain to me what just happened? Why did Saxon become governor of Mandalore? And why did he send out wanted posters?"

"Ursa, I… I have to hide somewhere," Bo said.

"You're joking, right? You can't give up everything now. Lots of our people sacrificed their lives for your cause," the Mandalorian replied sharply, and the image flickered softly.

“Saxon took over Mandalore, he and all those who allied with the Empire. I'm in a losing position. I don't have enough people to start another war. The Republic has collapsed and the Empire is taking over planets, it was only a matter of time before they finally reached Mandalora.

"We've been fighting for our home for years, and now," she broke off, looking her straight in the eye. "Now you are abandoning it all on the grounds of a lack of military. You're a goddamn Mandalorian, Bo-Katan."

"I’m sorry, Ursa," Bo said softly, wanting to end this awful conversation and do something else entirely. Of course, she felt guilty, felt that she was doing wrong, but at the same time she knew that this battle was lost for her. If she had stayed in the capital, Gar Saxon would have shown no mercy to her. Perhaps this was the fate that would happen to her, perhaps she was to die. And she changed everything as usual, destroying the world around her.

"I'm faithful to you, Bo. I will always, I will not hand you over, but… but think about it."

Bo-Katan didn't reply, and Ursa didn't add anything else. They said goodbye in silence, and when they finally jumped into hyperspace, the hologram blurred, eventually disappearing completely.  
The Mandalorian felt her legs buckle under the weight of everything she had to carry on her shoulders. Without saying anything, she left the cockpit.

Fenn looked after her.

"Stay on course," he ordered, then followed the Mandalorian.

He entered the hold, spotting her cleaning blasters. Quite a tedious job for the woman he thought she was, but perfect to clear his mind a bit. He sat down across from him without asking permission. Technically, they were on his ship, so she had no right to command him.

"You consider me a traitor, Rau?" She asked softly, not looking at him.

"Why would I?"

She didn't answer.

"Bo-Katan-"

"I chickened out. I should have stayed on Mandalore, fighting Saxon, trying to hold my power a lot longer. I've failed my own people, Rau! I knew from the beginning I couldn't replace Satine.” She sighed, slowly removing her helmet. She released the red strands of hair and the green eyes with which he had fallen in love years ago. "She was... she was perfect. She was my older sister. I wish  
I could love her half as much as she loved me," she finished in a whisper, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. Fenn said nothing, but the touch of his hand on the Mandalorian's cheek was enough of an answer. He lifted her chin so she could look into his worried eyes, feel what he felt for her.

"You weren't, aren't, and you will never be like Satine. But - whatever you think about yourself right now - you are Mandalore's last hope. The only person who can fix everything. You just need time and support. Don't think about what you could have done, because none of us can go back into the past. But we all have a right to the future we dream of," he said, smiling slightly. She replied with the same gesture, tucking the blasters into their holsters.

"Thank you, Fenn. For all."

He nodded, leading her back to the cockpit, promising himself not to make another mistake and leave her again. Someday it will be time for a serious conversation, then he will tell her how much she means to him.

*******

**~ 1 BBY ~**

_I accept this sword for my sister, for my clan, and for all of Mandalore!_

" _Mand'alor_ Bo-Katan Kryze," Fenn said admiringly as he approached her as she (surprisingly) sat by the fire all alone. It had only been a few days since she took over Mandalore again. She felt weird about it, while also being ready to assume this responsible role.

"I thought you flew with Sabine," she replied, completely surprised by his presence.

"And I say that you are in your tent a long time ago and you are resting. What is?"

"Nothing like that, one of the sleepless nights," she said softly, then waved her hand as if it were a completely trivial matter. "I can't get used to it."

Fenn smiled slightly as he placed his hand on hers. She shuddered slightly, glancing at him uncertainly. Tears glistened in her eyes.

"I never said goodbye to her," she whispered, turning her gaze back to the dancing flames. There were no particular feelings in her gaze, as if she was hiding them from them again. He didn't ask, waited patiently for her to say more. He waited for years to trust him again and open his own interior. "I did not belong to her ideal world and I left. Without a word."

"What would you tell her now?" He asked softly.

"I'd say I love her. And that she is the best sister I could ever have. And that I'm sorry for everything I've done. If I could change the past, then-" She paused, feeling the tears slowly spill from beneath her eyelids.

The walls fell down.

She closed her eyes, hiding her face in her hands. With trembling fingers she tried to cover her tracks, wiping away tears, but she could no longer pretend.  
Fenn slowly grasped her hands, revealing the pain painted across his face. Discovering the longing she has been hiding within herself for years.  
No one has ever asked Bo-Katan how it feels to lose someone you both hate and love with all your heart. She was strong, brave and...

"Now, Bo, now you're really _beautiful_ ," Fenn whispered, wiping the tears from her cheeks, staring straight into her reddened eyes. “You were never indestructible, but being strong all the time made me hard to believe in you. Today you are real, now I believe in you. With all my heart. And now, after all these years, I'm completely convinced that… that I love you,” he said in utter seriousness, waiting for her reaction. She lifted her lips in a slight smile, feeling the weight she had carried on her shoulders dropping.  
Their lips met a moment later, joining in a peaceful dance, echoing the flames of the fire. The last tears fell asleep on her cheeks, the last dark memories faded in her head, giving way to the hope that filled her heart.

"Satine will always be your sister and I will always be your Protector," he whispered, closing her in his arms, letting her eyes close and drift away into sleep.

_I will always be with you, Bo-Katan_

_Always._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you a lot for reading! I hope you like it!
> 
> **Dictionary:**
> 
> Cuyi Mando'ad, ner Beskar’gam ibic ner cat = I'm a Mandalorian, my armor is my strength  
> Re'turcye mhi = Maybe we'll meet again someday  
> Nar dralshy = Try harder  
> Gar ru cuyi, copikla = You were cute  
> Ne shab’rud’ni! = Don't mess with me!  
> Shabuir = asshole  
> Vor'e = thanks  
> Mhi an cuyi ti gar = We are all with you  
> Jate. Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur = Well. Today is the best day for anyone to die


End file.
